


I just wanna watch you sleep

by stylesgryles



Series: Morning Glory [2]
Category: Lacrosse RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Late at Night, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Tattoos, Unspoken Promises
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesgryles/pseuds/stylesgryles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander lubi patrzeć jak Harry śpi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just wanna watch you sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Cut A Rope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763579) by [werebird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebird/pseuds/werebird). 



> Napisałam to na telefonie, słuchając Miguela.  
> Wiem, że niewielu z Was chce czytać coś innego niż Larry, ale nie lubię tłumić pomysłów w sobie.

Kolorowe światła uliczne, stłumione przez blask księżyca, delikatnie odbijały się o skórę Harry'ego. Biegły, błądząc w jego coraz dłuższych lokach, załamując się na szerokich ramionach mężczyzny. Z powrotem schodziły w dół przy zagłębieniu jego pleców, po to by znów wznieść się na pośladkach. 

Oddychał powoli, nieświadomie wypuszczając powietrze przez usta. Jego ciało unosiło się lekko przy każdym wdechu. 

Przez uchylone okna dostał się wiatr, na skórze Harry'ego pojawiły się małe wypustki gęsiej skórki. Xander delikatnie wygładził je dłonią, ostrożnie by go nie obudzić.

Dotykał go tej samej nocy, pewnie trzymając wąskie biodra szatyna. Błądził palcami w miękkich włosach Harry'ego, sapiąc tuż przy jego uchu. W tamtej chwili nie był pewien czy w ogóle może go dotykać. Bał się, że nieświadomie stanie się kolejną osobą, która zrani Harry'ego.

Obserwował go od tak dawna, wiedział jak delikatną osobą jest leżący przy nim chłopak. Wiedział, że gdy Harry się denerwuje, to przygryza wargi, a kiedy jest szczęśliwy, lubi przebywać wśród ludzi, cały czas dotykając kogoś choćby ramieniem, Harry cały czas potrzebuje bliskości.

Xander ocknął się i na moment zapomniał o swoich obawach kiedy chłopak przekręcił się we śnie. Brunet uśmiechnął się do siebie i odgarnął loki z czoła Harry'ego. Kiedy spał wyglądał jeszcze spokojniej, całkiem błogo. Nikt nie podejrzewałby, że jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu poruszał się, wyginając kręgosłup we wszystkie strony. Nikt nie slodziewałby się, że jego lekko rozdarte usta jeszcze kwadrans temu krzyczały słowa, których ściany pokoju nie zapomną przez długi czas.

Mężczyzna obrócił się na plecy, tracąc Harry'ego z pola widzenia. Nakrył swój nagi tors cienką hotelową pościelą i ziewnął, czując, że powoli i na jego powieki przychodzi sen. Przetarł twarz dłonią, nie do końca pojmują to, co działo się z nimi w tamtej chwili, zaraz potem zasnął. 

*

Tym razem to promienie porannego słońca zdobiły ciało Harry'ego. W ciągu nocy oboje odnaleźli się pod gładką pościelą. Głowa młodszego leżała swobodnie na piersi Xandera, a jego wytatuowana ręka obejmowała go w pasie. Brunet gładził delikatną skórę tuż nad pośladkami, wciąż śpiącego, Harry'ego.

Może i to wydaje się dziwne, ale coraz bardziej podobało mu się obserwowanie nieprzerwanego snu chłopaka.

Lekko sine powieki szatyna zaczęły drżeć, jego oddech stał się mniej reguralny, a zaraz po tym, zielone oczy patrzyły na Xandera, który skupiony był na śledzeniu konturów tatuaży Harry'ego.

-Nie lubisz ich. -przyznał cicho młodszy.

-Czemu miałbym ich nie lubić? -brunet zostawił rękę chłopaka, zamiast tego odwrócił się w jego stronę i niepewnie pocałował go w czubek głowy. Harry wtopił się w jego dotyk i przymknął powieki, Xander uznał to za znak i nie przestał go całować.

-Ni-nie są... no wiesz. -westchnął.

-Mam nie lubić twoich tatuaży dlatego, że nie są dla mnie? -zaśmiał się słabo.

-Zrozumiem jeśli-

-Harry, nie patrzę na nie w ten sposób. Nie mogę rządać od ciebie byś je zakrył, nie chcę tego, lubię je. -by udowodnić to co przyznał, pocałował swój kciuk, a następnie przyłożył go do jednej z jaskółek Harry'ego.

-Po prostu nie chcę żebyś był następny. -wyznał Harry, mocniej wtulając się w nagie ciało mężczyzny. Xander rozumiał co chłopak miał na myśli; nie chciał by Xander był kolejną osobą, która go skrzywdzi.

 


End file.
